Briefs
by Botsey
Summary: Sarek is attempting to remove Amanda possessions from the Embassy and it is quite taxing. He discovers the red attache. One of the case's contents stirs memories. Spock makes an appearance towards the end


A/N Still waiting for my betaed copies. Then for two days I was unable to sign into the site for publishing fiction. That was corrected yesterday evening. In actuality, my beta, M'Celeste fixed the problem which took time away from reading through and correcting the two stories. Please bear with us. So, this story came to me this morning and to satisfy my publishing itch I will post it without it being betaed. Hope you enjoy.

Prequel to The Red Attaché

Briefs

Definition: Briefs:…outline of legal case for an attorney, summarize something especially in writing, snug underwear.

Sareks remembrance of this event happened during the time that The Survivors were about to be transferred to Nevada.

At long last Sarek had decided to go through Amanda's things that were at the Embassy. The bulk of her possession he would transport to her family in Seattle in the same vessel that was used for the removal of The Survivors' goods. As he was going through her closet and drawers he discovered two things of interest. One was a beautiful red attaché case that he remembered seeing when she had worked with his staff doing research work. It was of beautiful design and opening it he saw her name embroidered on the interior pocket. He fingered her name and although very faint, he did sense her essence. He could think of only one who would be worthy of this treasure, his _ko-fu_ (daughter), Spock's _K'diwa, (beloved) Nyota. Then opening the file section of the case he came across some files, possibly some briefs, he would look at them later. In the same section he fingered an unopened package, three pair of male briefs, unopened. Of course he remembered the story behind them. _

_It had been shortly after their marriage and bonding that she had taken a shopping trip and came into their suite at the Embassy and dumped several packages on the bed. _

_She announced,_

"_Today was a good day to shop. There were quite a number of sales."_

"_Sales?"_

"_Yes."_

_Raising her eyebrows and dipping her head for a moment she then approached him. _

"_They do not have sales on Vulcan?"_

"_I am ill prepared to answer your question since I do not know what 'a sale' denotes."_

"_Oh." _

_Wrinkling her forehead, she thought. Being the excellent Xenolinquistist she was, she inquired,_

"_I do no believe there is a Vulcan word for bargain."_

"_You are correct, I am also unfamiliar with that term."_

"_Perhaps it is because it is more of a Terran female obsession than something a male would be particularly interested in."_

"_Amanda, you have just added another factor to the equation, now we have 'sale' and 'bargain'. _

"_How about the word 'cheap?'_

"_I am afraid you have just heightened the mystery."_

_Realizing that this matter would probably take an inordinately long period of time, Sarek sat down in the large overstuffed chair that commanded a great deal of space in their sleeping quarters. Seizing the opportunity, Amanda carried herself over to her husband and seated herself on his lap. She reached up and stroked his bangs._

"_Well it is like this. Maybe I have gone to a store at an earlier occasion and saw a garment I really liked. Being basically a frugal person, I determined that the displayed price is not what I am willing to pay. My strategy is, although I like it, I will not pay such I high price for it so I will 'watch' it. The next time I am in the store I look for the item and find they have reduced the price. I continue to 'watch' the garment. The next time when I check the price it has been reduced again. Then I hear that the store is going to conduct a 'sale' with fifty to seventy-five percent off already reduced items. That is the 'sale' I have been looking for. At that point although I have disciplined myself to wait, I will rush to the store, search for the garment and purchase it for seventy-five percent off the regular price."_

_Amanda sets back, shoulders squared and examined her husband visage. He asked,_

"_How long can this search go on?"_

"_Weeks, months, it doesn't matter for the object is to secure the thing desired at the least expensive price."_

"_Is this not time consuming. Could not the time be spent on a more constructive endeavor?"_

"_Not if you are a Terran female," was her reply._

_Jumping up from his lap she said, _

"_I even purchased something for you."_

_Reaching into one of the bags she withdrew the self, same, package of male underwear briefs._

"_These were half off the regular price."_

_She placed the item in his hand._

"_Amanda, I wear undergarments that are designed for the Vulcan male. Although all gifts should be accepted with gratitude, I am afraid that these will not fit me properly."_

_Returning to his lap she said, _

"_They can be returned, I have my credit receipt."_

_Leaving his lap again she began a search for said item, to no avail. No such receipt was ever found. So the package had been a stowaway in her case all these years. The contents were sealed and would remain protected for years, perhaps centuries. Perhaps his twin grandson would find them useful upon their arrival into adulthood. Amanda would like the idea that she was able to present them with a gift. By that time a third male might be part of the family._

_With his flawless memory he remembered this exchange in its entirety. It was as if his heart would burst in his side. He took a deep breath as he slipped the package under his arm and walked to his bureau and placed them with his Vulcan undergarments._

_Holding on to the drawer he voiced, _

"_Amanda, thankfully, I will never be free of you."_

_He placed the red case under his arm. He would instruct his staff to complete the packing. The experience was too taxing. _

_He would give the case to Spock to give to Nyota. It was a fulfilling feeling to know his Amanda's case would come to be important to his daughter, Nyota._

_Spock stood before his father as he materialized on the transporter pad._

"_Father, Live Long And Prosper."_

"_My son, Peace and Long Life to You. I was hoping that I would be able to see Nyota."_

_Spock then went on to explain his wife's absence. Sarek nodded, he could sense his son's longing through their family bond._

"_Do you know how long she will be absent?"_

"_No father, this mission was highly secretive. Our bond is virtually shut down, only life signs are present."_

_How well Sarek could relate to this. How many diplomatic missions had he taken that required his absence from his Amanda._

"_Come with me," he instructed Spock._

_Spock followed Sarek to the Vulcans' assigned quarters. _

_Sarek said,_

"_I have something I wish you to give to your K'diwa, with that he handed him the case with the explanation,_

"_This was your mothers', I think she would have wanted Nyota to have it."_

_Holding the case to his chest, Spock had already formulated a use for the case in Nyota's absence and the thought delighted his senses._

_Returning to his quarters he selected what would be the contents of the attaché, and he could only imagine her smile and comment upon knowing what he had done…_

"_Spock, this is not in the least bit logical."_

_Logical, No, Satisfying Yes._


End file.
